Generally, a battery used in a power storage apparatus or an electric vehicle includes cells of the same kind, and the battery is connected to a battery management system (BMS), or a battery management device, which is configured to have predetermined management standards according to characteristics of cells of the given kind.
However, in the case the kind of cells changes, the characteristics of the cells may also change. In this case, the battery management device connected to the battery should be replaced with another device which has battery management standards optimized for the characteristics of the cells.
However, with the recent diversification of battery models, there is difficulty in applying different battery management devices to various battery models. In addition, as the number of batteries used in a single system increases rapidly, the likelihood that in the future, batteries of various models will be used together in a single system is high and therefore, expected that the difficulty in operating a system will also increase.